


Reunion

by lunarosewood23



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Dirty Talk, Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Multiple Orgasms, Raven missed her man, Though jeez Haurchefant made me blush with some of these lines..., Unbetaed smut, this is so filthy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:48:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26566807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarosewood23/pseuds/lunarosewood23
Summary: Raven and Haurchefant have time for themselves out in Zenith while the others are still in Anyx Trine.
Relationships: Haurchefant Greystone/Warrior of Light
Kudos: 24





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> This is an extra credit prompt for FFXIVWrite2020. The word/phrase I chose was "Missed".

Raven groaned softly as the sunrise peeked through the tent she was curled up in and felt the warmth of her fiance’s lips kissing along her jaw and down the side of her neck, his hands already dragging along her thighs and chest, anywhere he could reach. She shivered as she felt herself already wet, no doubt the naughty dreams she had of him, and she found herself growing more pilliant in his arms.

Oh how she missed him, from the way he made her laugh to the way he made love to her, she missed him so deeply there was an ache in her chest from where she went a few days without hearing from him.

She moaned softly when she felt hands at her breasts, and she could feel his cock poking into her backside.

"Kiss me my love. Please kiss me?" She pleaded.

He smiled and leaned in, her lips already parted as he rolled her nipples between his thumb and forefinger, squeezing and playing with her breasts and making her shiver in his arms.

"Could I make you come like this my heart? Just from playing with your gorgeous breasts that are so soft and warm in my hands?" He wondered softly in her ear.

She shook her head. "Tried...only riles me up, never gets me all the way..."

He smiled and kissed her cheek. "That's alright my love. Though..." He soothed before crawling on top of her and slowly parting her legs, finding her already dripping wet from his ministrations.

"Oh amethyst...may I?" He moaned softly as he pressed kisses along her thighs, even going as far as to nip along the sensitive skin and making her moan sweetly.

"Yes, oh yes, Haurchefant..."

"Shh my love. I’ll take care of you. I'll give you what you need..." He soothed, and Raven nodded, trusting her lover.

She felt her back soon arch as he began to slowly kiss and lick along her folds and even rubbing his nose against her clit every now and again.

A shudder and more pressure on her clit and she soon felt a heat begin to pool in her belly, oh it had been too long since she had his touch, his tongue, his-

"Come my love. I wish to taste you, drink of your release and watch you reach your high." He soothed and redoubled his efforts, his tongue already working deep inside of her as his nose teased her more.

Gods who was she to deny him?

A few more strokes to her clit and she came with a shout of his name, her release soaking his tongue and she felt him teasing her through her high as she collapsed bonelessly on their makeshift bed.

She soon shivered as his tongue was replaced by his fingers, slowly dragging through the remains of his work and gently began to probe inside of her, slowly as to not cause discomfort, but she soon began to grind on his hand.

He chuckled softly and she gave him a confused look. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing my heart. You're just so beautiful like this. Lost in your pleasure and wanting to just be. With me." He assured with a gentle smile as he slid another finger in, the two scissoring and stretching her open. "How I got so lucky that you chose me of all people..."

The last part was more to himself but Raven heard him anyway and she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him softly.

"I love you Haurchefant. Please never forget that. I love you so much and I would give whatever it took to ensure you knew that." She says against his lips, and he smiled, kissing her as he slid another finger into her soaking wet opening and moving his hand faster, a thumb teasing her sensitive clit and making her writhe under him. He shivered, watching her take her pleasure was getting him so hard...

He kissed along her jaw as he whispered in her ear. "I'm getting so hard doing this to you. Want to bury myself in you and not come out again until you're full of my seed."

A sweet moan escaped her lips as she thought of his suggestion and he grinned. "Would you like that my heart? Me buried deep in your core and making love to you until you're filled to the brim of my essence? Until you're so full you'll leak from just how much I've spilled into you?" He asked as he worked his fingers faster, and she moaned, she was going to come again if he kept it up, yet right as she was on the edge...

...He pulled away.

A whine and thrust of her hips made him chuckle. "I asked you something my dear amethyst."

"Yes angel." She cried.

"Yes what my love? Tell me." He breathed in her ear.

She blushed, she wasn't quite so good at stringing such filthy words together the way he did, but that was more because of his extensive erotica collection both in his room and his quarters at the camp.

"I want that love. I want..." She tried, and he kissed her darkened cheeks.

"Use your words my heart, there is no shame, merely a desire to please." He encouraged with a chuckle and more kisses to her cheek and along her neck.

She gulped, she really wasn't good with it, but she would try for him.

"First I want to come on your fingers...I'm so close...but then...I...I want to take your cock." She mutters, she felt a little embarrassed.

"As you wish my love." He replies sweetly and her back arched as three of his fingers plunged back into her, her clit being mercilessly teased by his thumb as his mouth dropped to one of her breasts and taking her nipple into his mouth while his other hand played with the other.

She threw her head back and moaned as she felt her body tremble from another orgasm and he sighs in bliss as he watches her ride it out before going boneless against him.

She shivers as she watches him make a show of cleaning his fingers. "So sweet. If it weren't for the fact that you asked for my cock I'd use my tongue on you again..." He mused with a grin and she shivered, her legs spread wide and she lay bare to him, her body was already wrecked in the best way, could she go one more round?

He smiled as he draped himself over her and held her, and she could feel him lightly pressing up against her opening but not pressing into her, and while she wouldn't have minded, she was happy to have the break.

His hands found themselves in her hair, slowly running through it and along her back as he held her. "Do you want more? If not it's alright. I can wait until you're ready for another round." He asked softly, and she smiled.

"I do, but might I ask you go slow? I want this to last..." She replied softly, she could still feel a bit of a tingle from her last orgasm but she was fine for the most part. She fondled herself just enough to get herself going and when he made that first push she felt her eyes roll back in pleasure. He was so  _ big _ , thick and long and filled every bit of her when they joined like this.

She trembled from the pleasure, did she come again? Just from being filled?

Oh gods it really has been that long...

She blushed as he laughed and kissed her. "Already my dearest? You’ve gone without my cock for too long haven’t you?"

"Shush please...I feel embarrassed..." She mumbled and he grinned, pressing kisses to her cheeks, her forehead, nose, and eventually her lips.

"Don't be. You feel so good around me. So wet and warm and  _ oh so tight _ . You squeeze me so well my love." He soothed with a sweet smile.

She looked away in embarrassment, a shy smile creeping up her face. He gently cupped her face in his hand to look at her properly and kissed her. "I love you. Every bit of you. Let me make love to you."

She smiled as he laced their fingers together. “Yes my love.”

With that he began to move, slow drags of his cock moving deep inside of her and swapping from grinding inside of her to slow thrust that rile her up but do little else. She shivered as she lie beneath him and took him in, each slow yet deep thrust filling her to the brim and making her head lull to one side, the feeling so good she went pilliant beneath him.

He seemed to notice her relax and curled closer, his hand not held in hers wrapped around her back. “Tell me my love, how do I feel?”

She gave a soft laugh in reply as she wrapped her legs around him. “So good my love. Feel free to go faster if you want. I’m yours to do with as you please.”

He laughed and kissed her sweetly. “As you wish. Though I wonder if I can get one more from you...” He mused before setting a faster pace, his cock hilting deep inside of her and hitting a particular spot deep within her core that made her back arch. Her legs fell away and were left spread wide as he thrust within her, and soon he let go of her hand to rub her oversensitive clit and she bit her lip to hold back a shout, trying to not be too loud in the midst of their lovemaking.

He laughed softly and brought her bottom lip into his mouth as he thrusts became faster, even a little erratic, parting from her long enough to cry out. “I won’t last for too long...gods you feel so wonderful my love!”

She felt her back arch and she could feel him begin to twitch within her with how close he was.

“Then come. It’s alright my love, you’ve given me so much, I want you to take your pleasure too...” She soothed, and her lips were caught with his again before grabbing her hips and starting a ruthless pace, chasing his release. He was so close, but he wanted one more from his beloved below him. One more beautiful high from the gorgeous woman below him as he began to tease her clit again while he fucked her.

She bit on her knuckles to stop from crying out, he was hitting her sweet spot head on and combined with her clit being played with it was too much.

“Haurchefant I’m going to-!!” She cried with an arch of her back as she came, her release soaking his cock and the way her core throbbed and spasmed sent him over the edge. He buried his face in her shoulder to muffle the sweet cry of her name as he spilled deep inside of her, thrusting through his high before collapsing bonelessly atop her.

She moaned softly as he slowly slid out of her and pulled her into his arms, breathless and spent as he held her.

“We should...probably get a bath...or at least clean up in the stream nearby...” She mumbled.

“Later...truthfully I do now wish to leave until you can return with me.” He mused as he kissed her forehead.

She smiled as she buried her face in his chest. “It’s easier to get to me now at least...and you can see me as often as you wish.” She reasoned.

He laughed as he ran his hands through her hair. “True, but right now I wish to cuddle and rest with you. Allow me this one selfish request, my dearest Raven?”

There was no other answer.

“Yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> /flustered squeak Hope this was a good read!!


End file.
